


Aquel Dia

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno siempre se pregunta, cómo es que aquello que un día nos hizo tan feliz, ahora puede lastimarnos tanto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquel Dia

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Bueno, yo y mis ganas de darles Feels a sus vidas ¿Qué opinan?
> 
> ¡Leers y disfrutar!

Capitulo Único: Aquel Día

 

Spencer Pov´s

Está lloviendo.

Sentado sobre el césped a lado del lago, veo a través de el, mirando como las gotas de agua de lluvia caen golpeando contra el mismo. Es una lluvia de verano, por lo cual no hace frío, pero aun así siento cierta molestia. No es molestia física, no, es algo más adentro, en mi pecho. En mi corazón, hay frio en él.

Me encuentro ahora recordando, siempre recordando, e imaginándome el que hubiera pasado si hubiese sido egoísta y solo hubiese pensado en mis sentimientos aquel día.

Recuerdo nuestros viajes, nuestras peleas, dolores, risas, llantos, angustias, nuestros momentos de relajamiento alejados de todos y que compartíamos tanto. Fueron buenos ¿Verdad? Jamás los cambiaría por nada, jamás me arrepentí de nada. Excepto quizás, el no haberte detenido.

Y luego, llego el tiempo del masoquismo. A donde me lleva aquel día, cuando dijiste aquellas dolorosas palabras y luego te fuiste. No entendía, y hasta la fecha sigo sin lograrlo. Yo solo tenía amor para ofrecerte, mi corazón para confortarte, mi alma para entregarte ¿Nunca pudiste ver el dolor que me causaste? Pero a pesar de todo, yo era feliz a tu lado. Era increíble como una sola sonrisa tuya podía hacer mi día.

Este mismo día, hace mucho tiempo ya, perdí a la persona más importante para mí. Dolió tanto escuchar tus palabras. Palabras que hacían eco en mi mente aun después de días, semanas, meses e incluso hasta años. Fue muy difícil vivir para mi próximos días a ese. Llegue a odiarme. Llegue a pensar, y me odio por ello, que mi amor por ti jamás debió haber sido, que fue el peor que pude haber sentido. Pero no, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte amado, a pesar de que las cosas tomaron un giro que no me gusto. Al final, lo acepte con el tiempo.

Es gracioso como el destino juega con la vida, es curioso como las cosas pasaron, la situación en la que nos conocimos. Pero al final, hiciste tu elección. Cuanto lamento ese día, aun siento el dolor de aquella vez. Ahora que lo recuerdo se siente como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez. Nunca supe cómo era yo en realidad para ti, como me veías. Pero no importaba, yo te vía tal como eras. Un chico divertido, simpático, inmaduro hasta la medula y un bromista de primera. Alguien que quería mucho a su familia y gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Puedo llegar a creer que yo era una de las pocas personas que en verdad conocía cada una de tus facetas y te aceptaba tal y como eras.

Continuo contemplando el lago, las gotas crean diminutos oleajes impidiéndome ver mi reflejo. Mi triste reflejo. Ahora el cielo empieza a teñirse de anaranjado, está anocheciendo y yo sigo estando aquí… como todos los años cada vez que este día llega.

Me sostengo la cabeza y niego al sentir el nudo en mi garganta, a pesar de haber transcurrido treinta años aun duele. Siempre duele…

Recuerdo que me citaste en el café, nuestro café. De cuando vivíamos juntos. No supe porque, pero algo dentro de mi revoloteo incomodo, una inseguridad. Había decidido desecharla, no me agradaba aquella sensación de angustia. Si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a mis instintos…

Recuerdo haberte esperado en nuestra mesa, la que siempre estaba apartada de las demás y que nos daban toda la privacidad que queríamos. Habías llegado tarde aquella vez y no reparaste en el café ni en el almuerzo que había ordenado para ti. 

—Hola… —

Había intentado saludarte, pero solo tomaste asiento frente a mí. Creí que no te habías dado cuenta de mis intenciones, que solo estabas distraído, así que solo me conforme con verte y esperar a que comenzáramos a comer. Te había esperado, a pesar de que estaba hambriento, había hecho el esfuerzo de esperarte.

—Es importante… —

Habías dicho, frenando mis intenciones de querer empezar a comer. Tu mirada distante y esquiva me alarmó, algo no iba bien contigo y aquello me asusto. Intente tomar tu mano, que estaba reposada sobre la mesa. Pero tú rápidamente la quitaste y la acercaste a ti. Dolorido te mire, tu seguías sin verme a la cara. Luego de lo que parecieron horas eternas suspiraste derrotado y me viste por fin. Aquella mirada que me dedicaste me desarmo por completo.

—Voy a casarme… con Seleena, lo siento—

Y sin decirme más, te levantaste de tu asiento y te marchaste sin mirar atrás. Dejándome paralizado y atónito. 

Aquella fue la última vez que estuvimos allí.

Uno siempre se pregunta, cómo es que aquello que un día nos hizo tan feliz, ahora puede lastimarnos tanto...

Había intentado de todo por mantenerte conmigo, pero nada sirvió. Tú decidiste mirar hacia otro lado, decidiste alejarte a pesar de nuestros sentimientos. A pesar de todo, debimos seguir hacia adelante.

Y luego, llego el día más horrible de toda mi vida. Tu boda. Esa a la que estaba obligado a ir, esa a la que tanto despreciaba pero que como parte del cruel juego en el que estaba debía asistir. Porque éramos los mejores amigos y mi deber era acompañarte en este inicio de nueva etapa en tu vida. Era mi deber estar a tu lado, muy a pesar del dolor que me consumía lentamente.

Había intentado negarme a tu unión, había intentado frenarte a la vista de cientos de miradas en el altar… Pero no hubiese sido justo ni para ti, ni para ella ni para nuestra profesión.

—Sí, acepto… —

Yo sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba a mí alrededor.

Él la sostuvo desde la cintura y la beso con toda devoción. La pareja se veía feliz, sin importarle nada, sin impórtale yo. Sin impórtale mi presencia.

Había preferido morir una y mil veces a cambio de no verlos. Aunque sonara egoísta, no soportaba saber que él fuese feliz con otra, incluso cuando supe desde hace mucho que su amor no era mío, pero costaba aceptarlo, demasiado.

"Si amas a alguien, serás feliz si esa persona lo es."

Pura mierda. Era imposible sonreír si tú no eras quien le traía tal dicha, por algo dolía el alma cada vez que él la abrazaba, cada vez que le decía un "te amo", cada vez que la besaba.

Era peor la sensación cuando sabías que tú podrías haber recibido lo mismo.

Y luego llego el momento de decir el adiós definitivo, de que yo volviera al lugar del cual nunca debí salir, el del mejor amigo. Y ni siquiera pude pedirle un último beso, un último abrazo o un último "te amo".

Ahora solo debía conformarme con los recuerdos, de aquellos que me hicieron seguir adelante. Tú seguiste con tu vida y yo, muy a mi pesar, con la mía. Durante algunos años mantuvimos contacto y seguimos con nuestros videos. Cuando todo termino, decidí seguir un camino diferente al tuyo. Quería sanar las heridas que habías dejado al rojo vivo.

Algunas de ellas habían sanado, otras se abrían ante los recuerdos que me asaltaban por las noches y otras nunca se habían ido, siempre permanecieron allí.

Elevo mi mirada al sentir una suave luz provocar mi sombra en el lago, un farol había sido prendido, dándome cuenta de que ya no tardaría en hacerse de noche. Suspiro perdidamente y me levanto casi con dificultad, limpio la parte trasera de mi pantalón y me volteo con las intenciones de volver a mi hogar.

De pronto, mi corazón se paraliza y mis pulmones eliminaron todo rastro de oxígeno. Siento como mi cuerpo empieza a sudar frio y mis piernas flaquean, estoy desorbitado y casi, debería decir, asustado.

Allí, parado viéndome luego de treinta años, esta él.

—Billy… —susurro totalmente incrédulo.

Él sonríe, pero aquella mueca es nostálgica.

—Hola, Spencer… —me responde en otro susurro.

Por inercia me acerco a él y nos quedamos frente a frente luego de mucho tiempo.

Yo no digo nada, me muestro inseguro y a la defensiva. Él solo se queda allí. Algo muy dentro de mi quiere salir huyendo, no quiere verle y mucho menos escucharle. Pero otra, la que vive de los recuerdos, desea quedarse y poder al menos volver a sentirle como los amigos que éramos.

—Han pasado años… —digo más en un reproche que en una acotación.

—Sí, y no has cambiado casi nada… —Billy desvía la mirada hacia el lago y vuelve a verme— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a un café? Así estaremos más tranquilos para charlar… —me ofrece dubitativo.

Antes no hubiese dudado en seguirlo, pero ahora… ¿Debo ir? Y de ser así ¿De qué hablaríamos? ¿De cómo vivió felizmente con su familia? ¿De cómo vivió sin el sentimiento de derrota y el desamor?

Viví mucho tiempo en tratar de superarle. En tratar de no odiarle o amarle, y no iba a dejar que aquellos días fuesen vividos en vano.

—No, creo que sería mejor que no… —le digo, y sé que muy dentro mío voy a arrepentirme de esto.

Vuelvo a tomar mi rumbo, sigo el sendero de adoquines con las manos metidas en mis pantalones. Él no me detiene y no sé si maldecirlo o agradecerle el que no lo hiciera. Mi mente se llena de dudas y preguntas de amonton, pero hay una que resalta sobre las otras. Una que, aun hasta el día de hoy, me persigue sin descanso alguno. Detengo mi marcha y dudo, suspiro alto y fuerte. Me lleno de valor, que no sé de dónde provino, y me volteo para verle a la cara. Me sorprendo al verlo triste y con los ojos cristalizados.

Aparto los pensamientos de mi mente, aquellos que me impulsan hacia él para saber de su tristeza y reconfortarlo. Pero hago fuerza de voluntad y consigo mantenerme firme.

—Si me hubiese opuesto aquel día… ¿Te hubieses quedado conmigo? —pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y siento como mis ojos empiezan a picarme con la amenaza de salirse las lágrimas.

—Si… —

Me dice firme y seguro.

Yo no resisto su respuesta, pero era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Me doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino rumbo a casa, ya ha anochecido y la oscuridad de la ciudad me da la libertad de dejar correr dos lágrimas.

Tal vez en esta vida ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente por pelear por el otro.

Tal vez en la próxima vida, solo tal vez, si pueda tomar su mano y prometerle no dejarle ir…

Ahora tan solo nos tocaba vivir con los recuerdos del ayer, donde aún viva nuestro cuento de hadas. Recordando aquellas promesas, esas que tal vez cumpliríamos en otro tiempo. En otra ocasión.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Feels, feels everywhere.
> 
> ¿Y, que tal quedo? Ojala estén llorando al igual que yo al escribirlo ;)  
> ¿Comentarios?  
> ¿Dulces?  
> ¿Más Feels?
> 
> ¡Todo vale!


End file.
